Love and Lies
by emmy pemmy
Summary: What if victoria came back, Bella got turned into a vamp, then years later met the cullens again. Will she forgive or not? plz read it's a 1st fanfic and I no good at summaries rated T so i can have more freedom in writing later on.
1. Victoria came back

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying. There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent. "You…don't…want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order. "No." I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz- hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet no-where in their bottomless depth could I see the contradiction to the words he'd spoken. "Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realise what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense. He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realise that its time for a change. Because I'm… _tired _of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella I am not human." He looked back and the icy plains of his perfect face were _not_ human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that." "Don't." my voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this." He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had. "You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, so I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him…

_**(read pages 70-72 in New moon for the full extract)**_

_…"wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward. I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed. _"Take care of yourself," He breathed, cool against my skin. There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shudder with the gentle wind of his passage. He was gone.

I woke up with tears in my eyes. Oh just a dream I thought but then the emptiness of my heart hit me and the realisation seeped through my body. That's when I realised that I had to go back to the woods for the last time. I knew I would not be able to keep my self composed if I stayed here, I looked at the clock, only 1 hour till Charlie woke up, I couldn't bear it if he saw me this way. I trudged down stairs as quietly as I was capable of. I crossed the garden and walked into the woods to the spot where he left me. It was eerily quiet and lonely, far different from the first time I was here. My feet gave way and I sank dejectedly to the soft moss covered ground as a waterfall of tears streamed down my cheeks making my hair stick to my face.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here, if it isn't the little pet. I thought he never left your poor, weak, defenceless side." Came her sickly, high-pitched voice. To make it worse she started to laugh, not just a normal laugh but an evil sarcastic cackle. It sent shivers down my spine just listening to it.

"Now don't even try to outrun me, as you know that would never work." She stated, as a smile started to creep back on her face. "Hmmmm." She said.

I didn't even want to know the things she was probably planning to do to me. Finally she flashed her teeth and I knew she had chosen.

"Would you like to know what I have decided your fate is?" she asked in the way a child would ask a parent what a surprise was.

Noooooooo, I screamed in my head but I knew she was going to tell me anyway.

"I have decided I will kill you the same way you killed my partner, James. You remember him don't you?" she said with a sneer. I just sat there like a statue not daring to move but too frightened to speak.

"I will make you suffer the worst death possible. I will turn you to a vampire but just as you start to come round I will **burn** you where you lie!" she got louder and louder till she was eventually screaming at me. She burst into an evil laugh, the kind villains do in the movies, but a lot scarier.

I then knew it was over; my life with Charlie, Renée, all my friends from school but most of all with Edward. I welcomed it willingly, because my life now had no meaning, the one thing that mattered is now gone- my Edward. For the first time in my life I knew what it felt like to know you were going to die and not be able to do anything about it. Your whole life is supposed to flash before your eyes but I can tell you now, this isn't true. How I wish it was true. How I wish I could get one glance of the future I would never have with Edward. At least I knew I died by what my true love is. A vampire. I never thought I'd say this but I'm glad Edward isn't here.

So as I stared at the face of my killer and for the first time seeing the beauty in her eyes. She slipped into a crouch that reminded me of James last year in the ballet rooms but now Edward is not here to save me. I guess even he couldn't keep this fate from me.

As she circled me she was muttering to herself I caught bits of it and it seemed she was talking about how sweet revenge is and how it's best served cold. Just then she lunged, I didn't flinch because I knew it was no good, I just sat there, waiting for her to come. She firmly held my shoulders and moved her mouth to my neck. "Where's your hero now? Hey?" She whispered

Then she bit me. At first I felt nothing, then a searing pain hit me; it was worse than before. It was like nothing I could ever feel or imagine, until now. It was impossible to describe, the heat was immense, as if you were burning yet it was so much more than that, your body was literately screaming. But all the while I didn't move; I wouldn't show her how much pain I was in.

From somewhere near, I heard a scream I was drifting in and out of consciousness but I new someone was there. I used all my strength to open my eyes to find a lovely face looking kindly back.

"My name is Tanya. It's ok, we'll look after you." The woman said.

That's when I lost consciousness completely.

I heard a voice. It was the woman's voice, the one that spoke to me before, Tanya I think she was called. I was now conscious but I still couldn't move, it felt like I had a house on top of me. At least the burning was gone. I was in this state for what seemed to me like years but as it went on, I realised I could hear things I never could before. I could distinguish the different sets of footsteps. I had assessed that there were two males and three females in the house. Every so often one would come in and check on me. After a while I found I could move my hands then my feet. My legs came next, then my arms and slowly but steadily I found I could move completely. As I sat up I saw I was in a room it was obviously a girl's room, as it was baby pink on one wall and lilac on the other. The bed was, to my astonishment, a waterbed that was colour co-ordinated to fit in with the scheme of the walls. Everything matched; there was a small round bedside table that appeared to be made of mahogany with a pink phone and some lovely purple flowers in a glass vase. I turned round to look at what was behind me but I startled myself at the speed in which I did this. On the wall behind me, which was baby pink, there was a huge mirror that took up three quarters of the wall, on the remaining quarter there was a bookshelf also made of mahogany. The book self had millions of books on it and as far as I could tell they were all girl's books, like Jacqueline Wilson or magazines like Shout, Closer and Heat. I was wondering who this room could belong to, when I heard footsteps. I spun round automatically to face whatever was coming, thinking that if Victoria had found me and was coming to kill me I could at least try to fight her. So, there I stood like a lemon waiting for her to rush in snarling at me like a dog with rabies. When in bounced a kind looking woman. She smiled at me, "Hi, my name is Tanya. I hope you were comfortable." She said it as if we were old school friends that had lost touch, rather than two people that have never met before!

The name Tanya rang a bell. Then it came to me she was Edwards friend from the Denali vampire clan. At this three other vampires came in the room. Tanya had a strawberry tint to her blond curls; the woman who came to stand next to her had long pale blond hair, straight as corn. Behind them stood a man and a woman who were both black-haired, with a hint of an olive tone in there chalky complexions. They were staring at me with both awe and wary expressions. "Bella? Is that you?" asked Tanya. I opened my mouth to reply; instead a kind of shriek came out. At this I began to cry but no tears came out. For about five minuets I just sat there dry sobbing, staring at the floor. After a while I felt a hand on my shoulder, "It's alright we killed her." Tanya said trying to comfort me. She obviously thought I was still upset about Victoria attacking me. Little did she know it was Edward that was the cause of all of this. I was thinking about looking up and as soon as the thought appeared in my head I moved. I realised that speed, great hearing, excellent eye sight and, well, I haven't seen a mirror yet- and to be quite honest I don't want to- all come under being a vampire. Imagine being the only clumsy and ugly vampire; Emmett would get a kick out of that. I realised that they were still waiting for me to speak. I decided I would go with what they thought I was upset about, Victoria. I would only tell them about Edward if they asked why I was here or where he is. "She's dead?" I asked unsure. I saw the male and female (who are obviously a pair) look at each other and grin. "Yes, we then brought you back here so you would be safe and warm. We have tried to ring Edward but …"

"There's no one there." I said nervously cutting her off this was the one thing I didn't want to talk about. "WHAT!" they all gasped in unison. While they were recovering from the shock I took the opportunity and I told them why I was in the woods and why they couldn't get through. When I had explained that Edward had left me because he didn't like me any more and he didn't care about what happened to me; the woman with long blond hair introduced her self. "Hiya, my name is Kate, no offence but I think I'm going to have to choose an outfit for you because you because you can't go round in what your wearing." "Kate! Honestly do you have any manners. Bella has just had a traumatic time and all you can think of is her clothes." Scolded Tanya. "Tanya, it's alright. I don't mind." I said; it would give my mind something to think about instead of all the things that had happened lately.


	2. Time goes by

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! Your comments were very helpful!!  
Disclaimer all characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer not me :( !!**

****************************************************************************************

5 Years later

"Are you sure you have to go. You know you are welcome to stay." Kate said as I was finishing putting my belongings into the back of my car. During the five years I had lived with the Denali clan, me and Kate had become as close as sisters.

"I'm sure; I need to go on my own for a while and start over." It has been ages, but it still seemed like yesterday I was in the clearing being attacked by Victoria, I had to let the past be and staying with Tanya had been great but it just kept bringing back memories of what needed to be forgotten.

I hugged Kate, Tanya and Carmen and went find Eleazar. I found him in the room which I had stayed in, he was holding something. "Eleazar?" I asked wondering if he wanted to be alone. "I went to your house you know. To get some of your belongings when we first found you. I never gave them to you because I figured you would want to forget. Now you are going so I better give them to you." He said it sounded like he was remembering it actually happening. He turned round and I saw he was holding a suit case full of my old clothes, CD's and other belongings. He handed them over to me and whished me luck. "I'm going to stay here if you don't mind." He asked. I put the things down and gave him a hug then I went back to the others who were waiting for me.

When I got to them they eyed the suit case but didn't say anything, which I was glad about. I whished them all a happy life and as I got in my car Carmen said sweetly "Be sure to visit whenever you can, you are always welcome in our house hold."

"I will." I replied as I got into my Aston Martin AMV10. "Thank you" I said in a normally, even though I was driving away I new that they could still hear me.

10 Years later

I had decided I would go to England because it was hardly ever sunny there and I doubt I would run into anyone I know. I was living in a cute little cottage in the midlands near a small town called Uttoxeter.

It was a normal cloudy cold day and I was going to school at Thomas Alleynes high school. My cover story was, my mother and father were in America on holiday and weren't coming back till the end of the year. At the end of the year Carmen and Eleazar would come down for a month then they would go back again. It would carry on like this till it was time for me to change location.

I got ready for my first day at Alleynes and started to wonder what it would be like. In the past I hadn't stayed in one place I had been a nomad and just wandered through America. I was posing to be 16 though I was changed when I was almost 18 I could get away with posing younger. So I put my uniform on which was a black pleated skirt, a short sleeved blouse with a red tie, I wore a fitted black cardigan and skin coloured tights. I was going to carry my blazer round with me because I didn't like the way it made my shoulders look square.

I have to catch the bus to school because you're not legally aloud to drive until you're 17, but it would give me chance to think about controlling my powers and my thirst. Well actually my thirst shouldn't be a problem and my powers don't really need controlling. So basically I have a slow boring journey to school.

Once the bus had arrived and we were on our way I started to pay attention to the people who were on the bus. The bus seemed to be split into years. At the front of the bus appeared to be the year 9's and 10's, and in the middle is where I was sitting (As I am in year 11 there are two years above and below me) the back seemed to be where the six formers sat. It took 25 minuets to get to school and when we finally arrived we were early. It is 8:32 and school doesn't start till 9 so it gives me time to find out where I am going and to memorize the map and time table. As I walked towards the office I smelt something well it was more like someone. As I approached the desk the smell got stronger and stronger. When I looked up I saw two girls and two boys standing at the front desk waiting to be attended to. I realised that they were vampires. They defiantly noticed me because they tensed up and the males stood between me and the females.

"Hello, can I help you?" came the receptionist's friendly voice.

"Yes. It's my first day here and I was told come to the office to be given my time table and a map." I said still keeping an eye on the other vampires who were now looking at me with great interest.

"Oh, yes, of course here you are. You are Isabella swan aren't you?" I merely nodded but as the woman was about to start explaining the map, one of the females who had been watching spoke up.

"I can show Isabella her form room and the way round if you like?" at this the receptionist seemed to gawp at them and nod while she muttered something unintelligible.

I was about to refuse politely when someone answered, "Sure I would really like that." It took me a while to figure out that I had actually said that. "What the hell just happened?" I exclaimed when we got out of ear shot. One of the males who had blonde brown coloured hair stepped forward and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I am sorry about that, but you see you wouldn't have come with us If I hadn't of made you. My name is Damien by the way."

"Wait so you can control people's minds?" I asked with suspicion. At this one of the girls stepped forwards,

"I know it's so cute isn't it." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"Err I think we should introduce our selves." Said Damien looking at her with a look that said I love you. The other girl stepped forward and introduced them.

"My name is Emily." she said with a giggle, when I noticed what she was laughing at I couldn't help laughing my self. This random dude had just gone up to the other girl and slapped her arse, but what he didn't count on was Damien holding him upside down by the shoe until he apologised.

"Anyway" she said carrying on ignoring what was going on behind me." As I said my name is Emily, this is Darius and those two over there are Rhian and Damien."

"My name is Bella swan," I said using my nick name. "How long have you been living here?" I asked.

"About just under a year" she said. "We moved here because we wanted to get away from every thing we new." She explained. After, they had shown me to my form room and I had been to music, German then double I.C.T (which I hated every minute of) I made my way to lunch. We had organised to meet up in the crush hall and go to the canteen together. Of course we wouldn't be eating anything though. While we sat there and picked at our food I explained how I came to be in England, and how I was looking for a coven for myself.

Out of the blue Rhian asked me with a smile on her face. "Would you like to join our coven?" For a while I couldn't speak and as soon as I got my thoughts together I all but screamed "YES!"

**************************************************************************************** Reviews mean more chapters and I need 5 more reviews until I update again!! So please review!!!!


	3. First days suck!

_Disclaimer: The day I own twilight is the day I will be queen. Oh look, I'm just me._

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed or added my story. I know it's not many but at least I got some!!!!!!

********************************************************************************************************************

_**First days suck**_

35 Years later

"Come on. I don't want to be late for our first day back at Alleynes." I begged. I couldn't stand the thought of going back but it was better than doing nothing.

We had decided to go back to the town where we first met as sort of a celebration because exactly 35 years ago I first met Rhian, Emily, Damien and Darius.

"Oh Bella stop worrying you know it doesn't really matter if we are late. Besides, think of all the descendants of the disgusting morons who were there last time." Rhian and Emily said together (they were twins but not identical)

"Yeah especially that loser Jake Weiner, what an unfortunate name." At this they went off giggling about all the people that were here before. They were still talking about this when we arrived. And as I stated we were late. We decided that we were going to wait till the bell went for lunch to go and get our timetable and a map (which we didn't need) so we didn't go in half way through the lesson.

"Bella do you want to come with us were going to explore the school till the bell?" offered Rhian.

"No, I don't think I could stand seeing the girls' bogs again."

Rhians expression dropped I could tell I'd blown her idea of a prank to play on us yet again. Last time she told us we were going to explore and we ended up sitting in the girls toilettes throwing soggy paper on unsuspecting people!

"Are you sure? Because we don't have to go to the girls toilettes, we could go to the boy's instead." she said in a sarcastic tone. I shook my head. After a while they left, carrying on there heated discussion of who was worse last time.

So this left me on my own. I just stood there staring out of the window of the cafeteria in my own private world. I found I did this alot if I was in a familiar place. I would zone out and remember bits of how my life used to be like. It would remind me of them and how they thought me useless. How I used to have no home and only feed when it was vital, then I would go back to running anywhere I could to get away from my past. That changed when I came here though, I met my coven and restarted my life.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear them coming so it startled me when I herd a voice. "Bella? Is that you?" it exclaimed. OH! NO! NO! NO! I screamed aloud in my head. This isn't fair just when I had _my_ life sorted _HE _had to come and ruin it. The last time I'd heard _that_ voice it was telling me that it didn't love me and I wasn't good enough for him. I froze not wanting to turn, wishing that it was actually just a hallucination and he wasn't really there. "Bella?" he asked with caution in his voice this time. My body reacted, without thinking, at the sound of his voice. I spun round quickly not caring if any humans saw. "Take one more step and I'll rip you to shreds!" I growled putting all the hurt and anger he had caused me into my voice.

So being the cocky, gorgeous, pathetic moron he is he takes a step forward. I growled and got ready to pounce as I'm not the person I was and I mean what I say. At this I heard my coven coming with speed, within seconds they were all around me calming me down and persuading me to let it go and just ignore him. I could tell that they didn't know who he was as they were not trying to rip him up too. I would have to explain this to them later. Maybe we could move away again. No, I would not be pushed away this time he must go.

After five minutes of stopping me ripping him to shreds, I went to find the head teacher to politely excuse me and my coven from the rest of the day's lessons.

I organised to meet them at my house to hold a meeting on what to do. I ran there as quickly as possible but when I got there, I found my door open with 6 vampires, and Edward – the annoyingly handsome moron who has haunted my existence since the day he left me- sitting in my living room staring at me with awed expressions. I stood there shocked, not able to move. I was still standing there gawping at them when Rhian, Emily, Damien and Darius arrived.

This snapped me out of my frozen expression "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOINIG IN MY HOUSE?!?!" I yelled, so loud that all the people in Uttoxeter probably heard me. At this a commotion started, which consisted of gasps, swearing, and various different BELLA'S.

Once all the commotion had quietened down, I got the Cullens and my coven to sit down. "Bella? What happened?" asked Esme with a worried look. So I then decided to tell them the whole story and not edit it, as I had done when I told everyone else. Purposely going from the bit where Edward left. While I was talking I looked at everyone's face except his.

I couldn't bare it, if he thought I was going to forgive him just like that and go around as if nothing happened because it all turned out ok for me in the end. Although I could feel his eyes staring at me from behind I resisted looking at him.

When I came to the end of my story, I waited for someone to say something but all I could hear, was a growl coming from Damien and Darius. Over the years I have become like a little sister to them. So I could understand why they were being territorial. As sitting across from them is the one who tore my life apart.

I gave one look at Jasper across the room and he seemed to get what I meant, as a wave of calmness flooded across the room. I definitely didn't want to start a fight between my old coven and my new one.

Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie looked sincerely sorry for me. I looked at Alice and Esme's expressions and it shook me they looked horrified at what had happened. I thought they didn't care they are obviously just putting on an act. Lastly I looked at Edward, I didn't quite know what to expect; his eyes were narrowed, his jaw firmly set and his fists were tightly clenched around, what appeared to be, one of my best cushions! Though despite this entire pose he still looked like an angel, No, I scolded myself, I can't think like that now, he left me because he didn't love me and I doubt that's changed. He new to move on, unlike me who still loved him with every fibre of my being.

"I'msosorryididn'tseeireallydidn'tseehergobackifihadi…"Alice rushed.**( I'm so sorry I didn't see I really** **didn't see her go back if I had I….)** I held up my finger to stop her. Instead of carrying on she ran over and gave me a hug, which startled Damien who crouched down as if to attack.

Once everyone was settled Alice proposed, "Do you want to have a slumber party, but this time you won't be sleeping!"

Just as I was about to refuse Emse added, "Your friends can come as well and I'm sure the boy's can join in." I looked over to my coven who were all smiling at me like two year olds at Christmas. I don't know if it was jasper or not but I was feeling great.

When we got to the Cullen's house we decided to watch Mamma Mia. I absolutely detest this film so I don't know how I was going to stand watching it. Rosalie and Alice were in the kitchen, Damien and Darius hadn't arrived yet (as they had gone to hunt), we had traded houses with Carlisle and Esme for tonight and Emmett, Jasper, Edward and me were in the living room.

Emmett had just made various innuendoes and jokes related to fantasizing about Alice with a tight fitting white leather cat suit on and red thigh high boots. We were all still laughing at this when Edward suddenly became stern. "Don't you even think about it." I flicked it off and calmed down abit but Alice piped in saying that she had always wanted one of them.

This started us all off laughing again even jasper had a smirk on his face. The only person who wasn't laughing was Edward. Then in his `stern voice` warned, "Jasper, don't you dare I will..." his threat was lost in his growl.

I had never seen him this angry before. The next thing I new I was pinned on the floor and Emmett's lips were pressed on my face. I locked down but soon snapped and started hitting him as hard as possible.

I heard several snarls. In a flash Edward had knocked Emmett off me and I saw rose. She was standing in the door way with the remains of a glass bowl in her hands. She was glaring and thankfully for once it wasn't at me. Emmett just lay there like he hadn't quite grasped what had happened. I tried to get up when I realised that Edward was still on top.

He was looking at me with his gorgeous, smouldering eyes. He placed his hands either side of my head and for the second time that day I had someone's lips squishing my face.

I pushed with all my might and managed to lift him an inch, but it was enough. He stopped squishing my face long enough for me to yell, "What the hell do you think your doing?" I asked it in the angriest voice I could. I also thought of one of the angriest moments of my life (when Darius and Damien took all my clothes out of my wardrobe for a yard sale!!), just for Jaspers sake. I stood up and stormed off yelling to Alice not to wait for me.

When I was far enough away I rethought what just happened. I imagined his lips on mine again and smiled.

That's when I realised, I was falling in love with Edward Cullen, and I was falling hard.

********************************************************************************************************************

I am currently having writers block so I might not update for a while if I get more reviews I will try and update sooner!!!!

Review you know you want to!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It wont bite you but i will if you don't review !!!! hehehe *evil laugh*


	4. AN

**A/N:**

**I don't know what to do with this story so I have put a poll up to see if u think I should continue or not. If you can't be bothered to use the poll just review!!!!! **


	5. Important NA

**I know that i haven't posted in ages and at some point i wish to change that but i enjoy reading many stories that others have posted. With haveing a story on this site i would be incredibly angry if someone took it down for one reason or another without permission or prior warning. So please read this...**

PLEASE READ - IMPORTANT!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the best selling fiction series "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

TheBlackSeaReaper

Tilunar

Emmy Pemmy


End file.
